This invention relates to an administration set which is suitable for giving an infusion of fluid to a patient by gravity flow from a fluid container through the administration set to some form of tube which enters the patient. More particularly the invention relates to an administration set which comprises a fluid reservoir, a flow regulator and a barostat device which compensates for changes in pressure during the infusion. Although this invention relates primarily to sets that are used to infuse fluids intravenously it can be employed in other types of fluid administration.